Together in the Bath
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: Makoto was the one that suggested they bathe together, but once they were in the tub Haruka was the one that initiated the fun that was to ensue.


I felt like writing Maruka, so I'm just leaving this here. Bye, y'all. Btw, I did fast-forward to the future a little with this. Okay, _now_ bye.

**Summary: **Makoto was the one that suggested they bathe together, but once they were in the tub Haruka was the one that initiated the fun that was to ensue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the plot and I'm so tired of saying it!**

* * *

"Neh, Haru-chan," Nineteen-year-old Tachibana Makoto turned to his long-time best friend and lover of the past two years, who was standing beside him at the kitchen counter. Haru had his hands submerged in the sink, which was filled with water, soap suds, and dirty dishes. He was washing while Makoto dried and put the freshly cleaned dishes away; they had a nice system going.

"Hm?" Haru didn't look away from his work, scrubbing intensely at a bit of food that just _wouldn't come off_ one of the bowls they'd used for dinner that night. Makoto smiled, watching the black-haired male scrunch up his face slightly in both frustraiton and determination. Since they'd become a couple and had moved in together, Haruka had been showing more and more of his expressions to Makoto. While it was true he was still the same blank-faced, mostly quiet boy he'd been throughout all the time Makoto knew him, he'd really begun to open himself up to his olive-haired lover in the last few months. It really tickled Makoto pink.

"How about after we finish the dishes we take a bath together, neh?" Makoto suggested, smiling as Haruka's hands stopped in the water, the young man's blue eyes fixing themselves on the divider between the two different halves of the sink. Makoto's smile widened. That was exactly it; Haruka was reacting to him differently than he had back when they were just friends. He seemed to be more ready and willing to just be honest and express himself truthfully with Makoto and the tall male found he loved it.

"We haven't in a while, so I thought it might be nice," Makoto continued on as Haru slowly went back to washing the dishes, finally managing to get the one bit of food he'd been scrubbing at off the bowl he was cleaning. The quiet male gave the dish a once-over with the soapy dish rag he had at his disposal before rinsing it off under the faucet and handing it to Makoto, who took it with ease. "Of course, if you don't want to..."

"No," Haruka shook his head, going to work on the pot his boyfriend had prepared their dinner in earlier that evening. "It's fine," Haruka insisted quietly, the slightest twinge of pink springing into his cheeks. "There's only a few more left," The blue-eyed boy went on to say, referring to the dirty dishes left in the sink as he felt around for them, counting them before turning to Makoto. "Can you go run the bath, then? I can finish these," Haru suggested, Makoto nodding in agreement to Haru's plan of action— _yes,_ _he could._

The silent message received, Haruka nodded and went back to the dishes as Makoto put away the bowl Haru had just handed him. Briefly brushing his hand over Haruka's shoulder as he passed by him, Makoto then headed upstairs to run them a nice, warm bath.

As soon as he heard Makoto's heavy footsteps jogging up the wooden stairs in the hallway, Haruka stopped his work, face flushing. "Idiot," He mumbled under his breath, always feeling embarrassed when Makoto suggested such things. Not that he'd tell the other male that; he didn't have to. Makoto always knew when he'd embarrassed Haru; he'd just laugh and smile. _Like an idiot,_ Haru repeated to himself before continuing his work.

About five minutes later, the dishes all washed, dried, and put away, Haruka turned away from the kitchen sink. The male exited the kitchen, moving through the living room and heading upstairs. Once on the next level of the house, his eyes were drawn to the bathroom. The light was on and the door open, Makoto leaning against the frame. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smiling.

"I already got us some clothes, Haru-chan," The green-eyed male said as he caught sight of Haruka, smiling as his lover scowled and approached him, walking past him and into the bathroom. "Don't call me _-chan_," Haru said, causing Makoto to chuckle as he followed the boy into the bathroom.

The sight of the warm, full bath waiting for him was bliss. Before Makoto could even think to start stripping, Haru was naked and at the side of the tub, carefully stepping in. The olive-haired young adult watched his lover sink down to his nose into the bath water and chuckled before following suit. He removed his shirt and pants, followed by his boxers, before moving over towards the tub.

The male stepped in carefully behind Haru, sitting down and getting himself situated. Haru leaned back against his lover on instinct, having to sit up a bit to do so comfortably. Makoto smiled, letting himself lean back against the edge of the tub while Haru leaned against him. The two lovers shared in a perfectly synced sigh of content before going quiet.

"I think we should do this more often," Makoto commented after they'd sat in the tub a while. Haru nodded in front of him. Makoto smiled; gosh, he couldn't stop smiling when Haruka was around. He never had been able to, but it seemed like lately that idea was becoming more and more true everyday. _I must be coming to love him more and more everyday,_ Makoto thought to himself as he sat up. _If that's even possible._

"I think if things keep going like this, I'm going to explode, Haru," Makoto stated as he slipped his arms around Haru's waist, leaning forward to rest his chin against his love's shoulder. Haru grunted, but didn't move away. His lover couldn't help but notice that the black-haired male's face was flushed. "Haru?"

"I think I might feel the same," Haruka said, flushing, as he took one of Makoto's hands out from around his waist, placing it lower. Makoto's eyebrows raised, his cheeks flushing. Haru was hard; _rock hard_, at that.

"Haru... You're... hard? Why?" Makoto asked, causing the clearly aroused boy in front of him to scowl, hanging his head as Makoto attempted to peer around to get a good look at his face.

"...Because I'm happy. That we're finally back in the bath together," Haruka confessed quietly. Makoto blinked. "You've been wanting to bathe together?" He asked, genuinely surprised that Haru had wanted this.

All he got was a nod in response. Makoto paused, taking in the situation, before looking back to Haru. One hand came up to play with the soft, wet hairs at the base of Haruka's neck, the other slowly sliding over the boy's erection underneath the water's surface. The shorter male gasped a little.

"Why haven't you said anything until now? All you had to do was ask, Haru." Makoto smiled. "Your wish is my command," He said, taking a firm hold of Haru's member, slowly beginning to stroke it. Haru grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, and twisted a bit, pushing himself back further against Makoto and laying his head on his lover's shoulder. Makoto turned his head to watch his boyfriend's face.

"B-Because... It's_ embarrassing_," Haru responded, his voice shaky and breathing uneven. Not a lot of people would know because Haruka was his first and only lover, but Makoto was very, very good with his hands.

"Ah," Makoto nodded, smiling as Haru withered against him. "I should've guessed." He chuckled, feeling a bit of his own blood start to rush _"downstairs"_ as he felt Haruka move and shudder against him, sensitive to his touch. "Have you been maybe wanting to make love in the bath tub, then, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded, causing his lover to smile.

"Okay, can do. But you have to help me a little, Haru-chan. I'm sorry," Makoto apologized. He hated having to ask Haru to do anything during their love making to get him off, the other boy had noticed, so Haruka took the chance to shake his head. "I don't mind," He made it a point to tell Makoto, pulling away from his lover. The bath water swished out of the tub a bit with his movement.

"Sit on the edge," Haruka found his voice, a bit stronger now than before, as he turned towards Makoto, gesturing towards the edge of the tub closest to the wall. Makoto smiled and nodded, bracing his hands against the sides of the tub and carefully lifting himself out of the water. He sat on the back of the tub, leaned up against the wall. Haruka moved in to make a move.

Slowly, Haruka took Makoto's member into his hand, causing the olive-haired male above him to flinch, shutting one eye. He watched as his black-haired lover gave his member a few test strokes, nodding to himself before leaning forward. Haruka licked the underside of Makoto's shaft as he pumped his hand in a smooth, steady rhythm, slowly bringing Makoto into a semi-state of arousal. The taller, heavier male shut both eyes as he tilted his head back, letting his lover do what he wanted. He usually didn't make Haru do these sorts of things, but he had to admit it felt good. _Really good._

"Haru, this is the first time you've done this, right— Mhmh!" Makoto stopped himself mid-sentence, taking a second to moan out as Haru took his member into his mouth. The inside of his lover's mouth was hot and his tongue felt heavenly as it ran across the head of his member. For a moment he cursed himself for having spoken, as Haru popped his member out of his mouth, causing him to lose the tight heat.

"Of course," The black-haired male's eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he continued to pump Makoto's member, giving it a light squeeze at the base. The man nodded his head, gasping out in both pleasure and relief. "G-Good."

His lover's question answered and his approval received, Haruka nodded before going back to taking care of Makoto's member. Underneath the water's surface, Haru jacked himself slowly, bringing himself closer to the edge that he was acquainted with but not too familiar with. Before long, he'd worked himself into under a percentage or two from reaching completion and Makoto into a fully hard, aroused state. The black-haired boy backed off, face red as he stood.

Makoto opened his eyes, watching as Haruka turned away from him and bent at the waist, bracing his left hand against the side of the tub. He reached back with his other, spreading himself out for Makoto to see his entrance. "It's time, _Mako-chan_," He taunted slightly before giving Makoto the smallest of smiles, causing Makoto to blush and his heart to pitter patter in his chest. The male nodded, slowly standing. He moved to stand behind his lover and had lined himself up with Haru's entrance before he paused.

"Wait, you need to be prepared," Makoto said, causing Haruka to shake his head. "If you do that I'll come right here and now. The water prepared me; trust the water." For a moment, Makoto was thoroughly embarrassed. _There's his love for water showing it's bizarre head,_ The young adult thought to himself before nodding. Grabbing Haru's hips, Makoto slowly pushed forward.

The two males gasped simultaneously, Haru throwing his head back against Makoto's shoulder as said male leaned forward against his lover's back. They stayed like that for a few minutes— Haru trying to adjust to Makoto's size while Makoto tried to fight off every urge he had to move. Finally, Haruka nodded and Makoto returned the nod, slowly pulling out and beginning to move.

Their love making was slow, steady, but intense. Always had been. Makoto moved at a steady pace, pulling out of Haruka carefully before moving back into him slowly, though putting power behind his thrusts. Haruka gasped as Makoto moved in and out of him, holding himself up until his lover reached forward, wrapping one arm around his torso and resting a hand on his chest, the other still holding his hip. Haruka let himself be stood upright, gasping as Makoto's shaft buried deeper than he thought possible inside of him. He moaned.

"Y-You're hitting it," Haru told the male behind him, flushing. Said male nodded and smiled, circling his arms tightly around Haruka's waist as he began snapping his hips upwards, smacking against Haru's perfect backside, before pulling back down slowly. He thrusted in again and again, each time hitting Haruka's prostate and causing the boy pressed against him to moan and gasp. He was harsh with his thrusts, but that didn't mean Makoto wasn't moving slowly. He was, as he always did, and soon they were both at their limit.

"Haru, are you ready?" Makoto breathed into his lover's ear, causing said lover to nod, a shiver racking through his body. Makoto smiled, hooking one arm under Haru's and bringing it upward, resting it on the front of his love's shoulder as he thrusted up one last time and came inside the black-haired beauty. Haru gasped as he felt his lover explode inside him before coming himself, white strings falling against the bathroom tiles. The two panted and Makoto slowly pulled out, his come leaking out of Haru, sploshing down into the bath water. Haru fell to the side a bit, leaning against the wall.

Makoto moved back, sitting on the opposite end of the tub, on the side he had been on earlier, and caught his breath. "That was nice, Haru," He said and smiled, opening his eyes and wondering why they hadn't always done this, only to find his lover glaring at him.

"Was it?" Haru's voice was monotone, but his face looked angry as he stared hard at Makoto. The olive-haired male felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Haru? Is something wrong?" Makoto asked. Had the sex not been good for Haru? It had seemed like it. He watched as Haruka nodded.

"You contaminated the water, idiot," Haruka said quietly, casting his eyes down at the small globs of Makoto's semen left floating on the water's surface, having leaked out of Haru when he'd pulled out.

_Of course,_ Makoto face-palmed, shutting his eyes. It was always about the water with Haru, wasn't it? _Well, of course._ The male sighed, ready to apologize, only to open his eyes to find his lover having crossed over to his side of the tub, leaning down and giving him a kiss. Immediately, Makoto smiled into the kiss, returning it.

_Joke's on you, water; sometimes it's about me, too._

**THE END.**


End file.
